


Ensemble

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: La première fille [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, girls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepter d'être en couple avec une fille dans leur petite ville pouvait être compliqué. Mais, avouons, être avec Cassie pouvait avoir certains avantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la semaine du femslash (je n'ai pu faire que deux jours…) sur le thème "Kink/PWP".

Diana gardait les yeux fixés sur la télé, alors que le bruit de la douche s'éteignait subitement. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait le regard sur la porte de la salle de bain. Après tout, maintenant elle avait le droit de la regarder quand Cassie se promenait toute nue dans son appartement. Elle l'avait déjà vue nue, souvent même, Cass' n'était pas du genre à se cacher. Mais avant, elle se forçait à détourner le regard, pour ne pas qu'elle la voit détailler chacune de ses courbes, pour ne pas être tentée de retracer ses tatouages du bout des doigts, pour ne pas se donner envie de la prendre contre elle et l'embrasser tout le reste de leur vie. 

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se laisser aller à la regarder comme elle le voulait, même si ça la faisait toujours un peu rougir quand Cass' lui souriait quand elle le faisait, quand elle lui faisait des clins d'œil et qu'elle faisait exprès de se montrer un peu plus, quand elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres… 

Mais elle était encore un peu timide. Et elle avait du mal à assumer de vouloir la voir. La toucher, tout le temps. Elle avait peur que si elle se laissait aller, elle n'allait plus arrêter. La voix de Cassie l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

"Hey, Princesse, vient voir!" 

Les bonnes résolutions de Diana s'envolèrent et elle manqua de se casser la figure sur le canapé en rejoignant la salle de bain. Evidemment, si c'était Cass' qui lui demandait, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle se gênait suffisamment pour d'autres chose, ou quand elles n'étaient pas seules. Près de la douche, la brunette finissait d'attacher un porte-jarretelle sur une paire de bas noirs. Elle portait un ensemble de dentelle noire, sublime. La pièce était surchauffée, et Diana sentit soudainement ses joues rougir. Les boucles folles de Cassie tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, masquant une partie de ses tatouages, et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'amusement. 

"J'ai fait quelques emplettes tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?" 

Le mécano ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Le parfum de son huile pour le corps lui montait à la tête, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, évidemment, Cassie était parfaite, comme toujours. Elle avait un corps de rêve, et elle savait le mettre en valeur. Diana n'aurait sans doute jamais osé mettre ce genre de sous-vêtements, surtout pas avec les bas et le porte-jarretelle, mais évidemment, Cass' les portait aussi bien qu'un top model. 

"A ce point hein?" 

Di' referma la bouche et hocha vivement la tête alors que sa danseuse la prenait par la main pour l'entrainer dans la chambre. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à lui dire, Cass' la connaissait par cœur, elle savait quand elle était gênée, quand elle n'osait pas. Au pied du lit, Cass' lui prit la main et la posa sur ses hanches, à quelques centimètres à peine du shorty à lacets et dentelles. Lentement, tendrement, elle écarta les cheveux châtain pour l'embrasser dans le cou, alors que les mains de Diana parcouraient ses hanches, son dos, ses cuisses. Les lèvres de la danseuse trouvèrent celles de sa petite amie, et elle glissa les mains sous son t-shirt, le faisant doucement remonter.

Diana était rouge, elle hésitait, comme à chaque fois, mais laissa Cassie lui retirer son haut. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, elle, et de toute façon n'avait pas d'ensembles dans ses tiroirs. Mais Cassie ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, elle continuait de la regarder comme une œuvre d'art, et glisser des doigts légers comme des plumes sur sa poitrine. Un sourire, mutin, et Cass' déboutonna le pantalon de sa petite amie avant de la tirer sur le lit. Diana se laissa entrainer, installer à genoux en face de Cassie en se débarrassant de son jean. Leurs corps s'entremêlaient, et Diana réprima un frisson en sentant la dentelle de son shorty sur sa cuisse. Dans un réflexe, elle donna un léger coup de rein, laissant échapper un soupir qui se mêla à la respiration de Cassie. 

"Tu veux qu'on éteigne la lumière, Di'?"

Elle était rouge comme une pivoine, comme souvent quand elle se retrouvait nue ou presque en présence de Cassie, mais ses doigts glissaient le long de ses jarretelles, remontaient caresser son bas-ventre, sur la dentelle, et secoua la tête.  


End file.
